


Bloodstained Clothes

by TrashficParlour



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Scrooge has questions and Donald refuses to answer.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891834
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Bloodstained Clothes

Donald had seriously hoped he could sneak in unnoticed. Uncle Scrooge was very observant but even he needed to sleep, and 3 am was generally a time someone would be asleep. He had to get in and clean himself up without his uncle or his sister noticing.

But of course, that's not what happened. Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one but Donald Duck.

"Lad? Where were you?"

Donald should have seen it coming. With a long sigh he turned around to his Uncle, expecting the other to sit in a chair, maybe having waited for him and having prepared a whole speech about how he wasn't allowed to stay out late and that he was grounded. Instead he found his uncle with a glass of water and in his nightgown. Even in the faint moonlight shining through the window he could see Scrooge was barely awake. Maybe that would be his advantage.

"I was out with some friends, Uncle Scrooge. Don't worry."

Sadly Scrooge's face wasn't the only thing being illuminated by the moonlight. Even with how dark it was, there were serious discolorations on Donald's white shirt, as well as a not so well concealed cut just below Donald's eye. Wherever he had been, it wasn't just 'hanging out' with friends.

With a snap of his fingers the light turned on in the living room, and a gasp filled the air.

"Donald! What happened?"

Scrooge reached out, but Donald slapped his wing away.

"I said I was out with some friends! Everything is fine!" "Nothing is fine! You're covered in blood! Please, youngin, talk to me." "There is nothing to talk about! It was an accident, nothing more! I'll be showering now!"

Without any further explanation Donald turned on his heel and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, not really caring about who woke up anymore.

Scrooge looked after him before sighing and making yet another mental note about Donald's friends.

  



End file.
